Accidental Extra Credit
by Maannga
Summary: On his way to retrieve a lost assignment, Link finds himself getting some accidental 'extra credit.' Rated T for safety and "suggestive themes."


**Wassap, everyone? Come to read my crap? Wonderful! *confetti* Thanks for reading this short... thing...**

**It was an idea my brother and I came up with, so enjoy! (BEWARE, slow start!)  
**

* * *

Link stood on the roof of the school silently cursing his stupidity with a burning hatred. His hand shielded his eyes from the soft ivory light of the moon focusing on the chimney before him. His path to victory... his one chance to redeem himself before the rising sun that would signal his doom. He had to find a way to climb up there and jump down t safely to get into Zelda's room. Of course, he could just ASK Zelda to get him the paper that he had dropped and magically slipped under her door, but she was out for night training, and he didn't have time to wait. If he didn't turn this paper in to Instructor Horwell before midnight, he might possibly fail the course, and repeat it for another year.

And Zelda had a habit of locking her door, damn it all.

Link quickly looked about to see if anyone spotted him sneaking out at night, but his luck was holding out. It was silent out, and the knights who watched the night skies didn't call him out. They simply chuckled to themselves as they flew silently by, remembering their days at the academy. The late nights to get work done, sneaking out to do perform adolescent activities, it was all good fun and something all students should enjoy.

Link's beating heart was not adding to the pleasuring joy sneaking into a girl's room.

He swung his rope around and clicked his tongue to call his Loftwing over. The red fantastic creature sleepily walked over, shaking its head feathers and yawning to stay awake before nodding off to sleep. Link patted its large head to wake it up again. "Come on, I need your help to get this rope around the chimney." He placed one end in its mouth. "Now, don't swallow, or you and I will both be doomed. Go on."

The large bird blinked lazily three times before Link's words reach an understanding. At first, he could have sworn the human boy said something about eating that stupid red-haired boy's hair again, but after some 'quick' thinking, he stretched his wings and took off in silent flight up to the chimney. With a snap of his beak he flipped the rope around the chimney, and it fell to the ground with a slight thud. Link smiled. "Thanks boy, you can go back now."

Relieved that if could finally sleep, he flew off quickly back to bed. Link, not so lucky, reached for the rope. His sweaty hand gripped the two ends as he tied it around his waist. After a quick tug to check it's safety, he gave himself a small smile. Finally, he had a chance to get that paper in before it was too late.

Using the other end of the rough rope, he pulled on it to hoist himself up, supporting himself with his legs against the chimney's bricks. After a moment of breath holding as the rope creaked with uncertainty, he continued, pulling and walking himself up to the hole at the top. When he finally reached it, he gripped the sides and pulled himself the rest of the way. Success! He caught his breath as he untied the ropes, grinning from ear to ear. If only Groose could see him now... No wait, worst idea in the world, never mind.

Taking the rope with him (no evidence was to be left behind) he jumped down the chimney. Darkness consumed him, and the whoosh of air rang in his ears as he fell. After a moment, he landed with a loud and ringing thud.

He froze, that was a louder landing that he thought. He didn't move as he listened for an alarm of any sort, his sensitive ears twitching with nerves. Nothing. He sighed with relief, until he heard the splashing of water. His deep blue eyes looked around, and feel on a grate on the ground, where steam was rising.

Cautiously, he inched over, and dared himself to look down. His eyes grew wide at the sight of what he was beholding.

It was the bathroom, which was not something that surprised Link at all. No, what really made his eyes bulge out of their sockets was who was IN the water.

The great Headmaster himself, in his birthday suit and scrubbing his back.

Link's hand slapped over his mouth to resist the urge to vomit at the sight of his headmaster's rather... bulbous body. He heard a sigh as the large man reached his lower back, his flesh jiggling about. Link's stomach lurched. It was like watching two Loftwings wreck, it was a horrible sight, but you couldn't look away. Link's eyes were glued to this wreck, in horrible denial of what he was seeing. _Oh god, _he thought to himself, _I am NOT seei__ng this... Oh, right, my paper... Must... get... paper..._

With his mission remembered, Link tore his eyes away from his headmaster, and continued to inch forward, not wanting to get caught now. Every creak made him freeze, but he gained confidence when no one's attention was caught.

He smiled as he could see the end. Just a little more...

Now, the grate below Link was very old, it had been there before the school had become a school at all, over 25 years ago. Constant steam and weathering had done wondering on the weak metal, and under Link's weight it had finally gave up its wonderful life as a grate and snapped.

Link didn't even have time to scream. All he saw was the end of the tunnel, which was quickly replaced with staring up in horror at the top of the ceiling where he had fallen. A loud SPLASH filled the room as Link landed in the bath below, getting completely soaked. His bottom stung where he landed and his hands were scrapped, and he coughed up water as he tried to orient himself, trying to still understand what happened.

He didn't get far as he turned his head to see a large stomach in his face. He froze. Slowly, carefully, he looked up the stomach to the chest, to the neck, and finally, the head, focusing on the face... Of Gaepora himself. The man's mustache twitched with surprise of a young boy falling through the roof and into his bath water.

Link was speechless.

Both men looked at each other in shock for a while, before Gaepora chuckled a deep laugh. "So, Link... are you here for some... 'extra credit'?" he asked very suggestively. Something jiggled besides his large stomach.

Link's scream was one of silence.

* * *

**Er, so yeah... if you get it, a cookie for you! Sorry, it had a dull start, but if you made it this far, you are a brave soul. I dub thee, Knight of Reading!**

**Anyways, if you like this, go ahead and favorite, leave a comment (I love to hear from you guys!) and so on. If enough people like I'll most likely make more in the near future. OR, if this piece of crap get's nothing, I'll take it down and stop wasting everyone's time.  
**

**Once again, thank you~! *huggles*  
**


End file.
